


Prettiest Poison

by RedRoseofDestruction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bar, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Poison, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseofDestruction/pseuds/RedRoseofDestruction
Summary: Summary: You decided to got to a bar after a fight with your now ex. There, you meet a gorgeous woman that you decide to take home hope, hoping to get some one-on-one action ;)
Relationships: Murderer/Reader, OC/Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Prettiest Poison

**Author's Note:**

> AKA ye are f u c k e d (and not in a good way).
> 
> Also no beta, we die like men.

You were miserable. Well, at least you felt like it. You and your significant other had gotten into an argument about something that you now realized was super petty. The argument had gotten heated, to say the least, and ended up your significant other screaming their lungs out that you two were over. You were having problems with them before the fight but you never guessed it would be this bad.

So far, none of your texts or calls had reached to them and you felt like trash.

So what does a person do after a breakup? It depends. For you, you called your friends and explained the situation. Your friends had come over to your place with a bunch of alcohol and the words of encouragement.

’You don’t need them!’

’Yeah, you are too good for them!’

’C’mon, let’s drink to your newly found freedom!’

And that’s what you did, at first crying about your failed relationship and then after drinking to forget. Not the most helpful thing to do but who cares, you were with your friends and having fun.

After a while of drinking at your place, your friends decided to drag you out to a bar hopping. Now, you weren’t really in the mood but agreed to it because you felt alone and miserable in your apartment. You and your friends decided to meet in a familiar bar after quickly running home and switching clothes and getting money.

You changed your clothes to something casual but fitting to a bar and decided to head early to the bar.

As you stepped out of your door, you checked you had everything with you and almost forgot your keys. After getting them, you locked your door and started walking towards the bar little tipsy. You texted your friends that you had decided to head out early and would reserve a table for the whole group. This got a ton of positive replies back and you chuckled. Your friends were the absolute best!

* * *

Your friends also were terrible at managing time. It had already been an hour and your friends were still not there. You have no idea what the hell they were doing but you were a little bit irritated.

You were already a couple of drinks in as your friends _finally_ arrived.

”Hey, sorry we didn’t come earlier,” Rose said as she sat down along with Jake, Ross, Spencer, Ariel, and Samantha.

”Yeah, Jake forgot his goddamn keys so we had to call his roommate to open the door,” Ross said and you let out a laugh.

”Seriously? This is the third time in the last couple of weeks” you said and Jake groaned as he stole a sip from your drink.

”C’mon! You know I’ve been busy lately” he said and Ariel let out a snort.

”Yeah, busy with your latest ’friend’” she said and you rolled your eyes. Jake was known to have friends with benefits relationships which was cool. But when he really became invested, he tended to… Forget things. A lot.

”Yeah say what you want lover boy but we are gonna get some drinks,” Rose said and went to order. You already had a drink so you decided to stay at the table, keeping it reserved. Your friends arrived quickly with many more glasses than there were people. They told it was to ’forget that person and party because you _clearly_ needed it’. There were shots, cocktails, beer… So many things to choose from after you had finished your original drink.

”A toast to this night! Let’s get absolutely hammered!” Spencer yelled and the group, including you, cheered with you and started downing your drinks.

As the night went on, almost all of you got totally shitfaced, drinking and partying around the city. There were dancing and laughing as one by one all of you started to become very drunk. Sometimes you’d think about your ex and get sad but your friends were always there for you so you wouldn’t be found crying on the bathroom floor.

So everything was going great.

You and your friends had stopped to a new bar but it seemed like your friends were starting to get tired and you’d be lying if you weren’t starting to get tired too. And slightly sick from all of the drinking but you didn’t want to go just yet. You didn’t want to go back home, even though the logical part of your brain whispered that you could just stay over at one of your friends’ place.

”Hey, Luke is outside waiting in his car. He agreed to take us to McDonald's” Ross said as he came back inside to the bar. You hadn’t even noticed he had left. Man, you weren’t on point that night. The group had pretty much begged almost all of your other friends to come to pick them up and get some food. Taxis and Uber were kind of expensive

”Who is going?” you asked and Ross thought for a while.

”Rose and Jake already decided to leave to get home so it’s just me, Luke, Spence, Ariel and Samantha” he replied and you groaned.

”Nah, I’m not really feeling up for some food,” you said and Ross paused and looked at you and the nearly empty glass.

”You sure? You don’t look so good” he said and you groaned.

”I’m gonna stay and drink one more glass. Then head home” you said and your friend frowned and nodded.

”You sure you’ll be okay? Just give any of a call and we’ll come and get you ASAP” he said and you nodded. You decided to walk outside and say goodbye to your friends who all jumped into the car.

”Call us if you need anything!” Samantha yelled from the window and Ariel joined in.

”And go home soon okay? We’ll call you tomorrow!”

With that, they were gone.

You smiled, amused at your friends’ protective attitude towards you as you walked to the counter and ordered one more drink. You stared at it as you leaned towards the counter and sigh. Fuck, why did this happen to you?

You touched the ring your ex had given you as a birthday present last year. Why did it have to end like this? Was it your fault? Was it their fault? God, you didn’t know…

You drank some of the alcohol and try to get the depressing thoughts out of your mind. It didn’t taste as good as you thought it would but it dulled your senses-

”Hey there”. You almost jumped back as you looked to your left and seeing a gorgeous woman leaning towards the counter.

And when you meant she was gorgeous, you really meant it.

She had short, strawberry-blonde hair with bright green eyes. Her makeup was on point and she was wearing a dark purple crop top that really showed her toned abs and simple dark jeans.

”Oh hey,” you said and cursed yourself. A good-looking woman came to talk to you and you answered like _that_?

However, the woman didn’t seem to mind and just laughed.

”I saw you looking little under the weather and decided to come and say hi,” she said and tilted her head.

”You okay?” she asked and you just smiled at her.

”Yeah, just feeling little melancholic,” you said and she nodded.

”Wanna talk about it?” she asked and you shook your head. You didn’t want to tell a person about your (maybe) failed relationship, especially to a good-looking girl.

”Eh, you don’t wanna hear about my relationships, trust me,” you said and she nodded and laughed a bit.

”Sorry, I didn’t want to come off as pushy,” she said and you just shook your head and told her it was alright. She just smiled and started talking to you. The topics stayed light like what music you listened to, what kind of movies you liked to watch. It was nice and before you knew it, you ordered her a drink and she surprisingly ordered _you_ a drink.

”Don’t look so surprised, I just like to pay people back” she had said and you just nodded along and smiled. Then you realized you had never asked her name.

”Oh, my name? It’s Lucy” she said with a bright smile.

”And yours?” she asked and you told her. She smiled and said that it was a good name. And so, the conversation continued. You and she really had clicked, liking the same movies and music along with other things. It was like you two were really connected.

Soon the innocent talking turned into something more… sensual. You started it by accidentally flirting with her and Lucy smiled and replied. Time passed as did the drinks and you had pretty much forgotten your worries and friends. Your focus was on Lucy and she seemed to like it. Both of you were leaning closer to each other and laughed at each other’s comments.

”So… It’s getting kind of late, don’t you think?” she had asked and you had nodded.

”Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that the bar is about to close soon too,” you said and Lucy hummed.

”Well then… Um, are perhaps… Planning to go somewhere after this?” she asked with a light blush and you found it cute.

”Just home, nothing else. And you?” you asked and she looked embarrassed as she twirled a hair strand on her finger.

”Well… I was thinking if we could go somewhere… together?” Lucy asked and your heart jumped. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. This girl wanted to come home with you?

You must have stayed quiet for too long because the blonde backed away, looking embarrassed.

”I mean, we don’t have to. I-I just thought you’d like that…” she said and you shook your head in panic.

”No, no! I’d like that very much” you said and Lucy looked at you with a happy expression.

”Really?”

”Yeah. So… Shall we go?” you asked and she nodded and smiled. This time her smile was more… sultry. You grinned, feeling excited about what was going to happen as the two of you started to walk to your place.

The minute you two got inside, Lucy was on you. She pinned you to the wall and started to kiss you hungrily. You decided to turn the tables and did a twirl, pinning the blonde to the wall as the two you frantically started to pull your jackets off. Soon there was a pause as the two of you stopped in the living room and looked at each other.

Lucy’s eyes were dark green now, full of lust and you couldn’t help but be drawn to them.

”So…” you said but didn’t have time to say anything else as Lucy pushed you to the couch.

”Hm, what’s the matter (y/n)?” she asked as she straddled you, smiling teasingly. You looked at her and smiled.

”Nothing, you are just so beautiful…” you said and she giggled and gave you peck to your lips.  
”Oh speak for yourself darlin’~,” she said before pausing.

”Hey, I need a drink. Where’s your kitchen?” Lucy asked and you pointed her towards it, about to follow her. But the blonde just pushed you back on to the couch.

”Nu-uh, you stay right there,” she said teasingly and walked to the kitchen. Your eyes followed her figure and you made yourself comfortable to the couch.

”You want something?” Lucy asked from the kitchen and you replied with ’water please’. Soon Lucy came back with two glasses and handed the other to you. You drank it quickly and Lucy smiled before drinking her glass and straddling you again.

”You know I really don’t understand people,” she said and you tried to kiss her but she dodged and trailed her fingers on your cheek. It was a funny, almost tingling feeling.

”If you really love someone, why would you cheat on them?” she asked and tilted her head. You tried to say something to her but only mumble something. Your eyes widened, something was wrong. Your lips felt so numb, as did your fingers. Your heart started to pound quickly, and you started to panic and struggle.

Lucy just watched you with an amused smile.

”And even if you break up with someone, say, after fighting and you still loved them” the blonde continued and then gripped your head tightly, making you groan loudly. Lucy’s pleasant smile had vanished and her eyes were like ice.

”Why would you still take a random girl home from a bar to home?” she asked and got off of you. You felt sick and panicked. Your heart was beating loudly in your ears as you tried to move from the couch, only to feel instant pain in your gut. It felt like someone was stabbing you.

”God, people like you disgust me,” Lucy said with a sneer on her face. You couldn’t move, the pain was too much. You felt like you were breaking in half from the waist. You tried to yell ’help’ but Lucy quickly tutted and covered your mouth. You tried fighting her but the blonde just giggled as she watched you struggle.

”You know, you shouldn’t have talked to me,” she said and laughed softly as your struggles started to become weaker. Your heart was beating so fast and hard you thought it was going burst from your chest.

”You should have just stayed home and texted _them_ all night, asking to talk...” Lucy growled to your ear as she collected the glasses.

Your vision was starting to get foggy and dark as you heard your murderer humming softly and washing the two glasses. And then, everything went black.

* * *

Surprisingly it was your ex who had found you. They had wanted to apologize about the fight and yelling earlier so they had come back to your place.

They found you laying on the couch, face contorted from pain.

Your death was only one of many deaths in the city that were like this and the police were frustrated that another innocent life was taken away.

Meanwhile, Lucy would just smile as she saw the news and dropped the ring your ex had given you to a box full of jewelry.

Yet another worthless person eliminated.


End file.
